


Can we keep the cat? snowbaz one shot

by Dearthisbe



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, POV Simon Snow, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearthisbe/pseuds/Dearthisbe
Summary: Simon has found a kitten and took it home, but baz doesn't know it yet.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Can we keep the cat? snowbaz one shot

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!

‘Simon, i’m home’, says Baz while walking through the door. He closes the door a little too hard and I feel the soft curled up ball behind me jump. Shit, Baz can’t see her. I quickly run towards our bedroom, with the kitten in my arms. Baz is in the kitchen, he’s always hungry after his classes. I close the door as silent as I can. ‘I’m so sorry kitty, I didn't tell Baz about you’. The little cat watches me while I put her on our bed. ‘Don’t go anywhere!’ The cat settles on the bed and I die of cuteness. God, how am I going to tell this to baz? I couldn’t let this little ball of cuteness alone in the box I found him in.  
I went to do some groceries and suddenly I heard a meow from the bushes. When I wanted to see where it came from, I saw a little box with a kitten in it. I was shocked that someone can leave a little kitten there! If I found out who put this little holiness in the bushes, I would personally kill him. I will fly there and pick that bastard up and then fly high. I will drop him at the highest I can. 

‘Simon, you aren’t sleeping are you?’ Shit, I almost forgot about the Baz part. ‘I’m coming!’  
I yell at baz. ‘Stay safe’ I whisper to the black kitten. 

I find Baz laying on the couch. He has grown his hair till his shoulders. He has a little ponytail and it makes my heart do a spin.  
As I predicted, he’s watching 90 day fiancé, his not so guilty pleasure. I give him a kiss on the head. ‘Hello sweetheart’. Baz turns his head and a smile appears on his too perfect mouth. ‘What took you so long?’  
Shit.  
‘Uhhhhh…. I was sleeping?’ Shit, it came out more like a question. ‘Well, isn’t that a hard thing to remember.’  
Bloody hell, he noticed it too.  
‘I’m just awake, I can’t talk properly’. I lie down on the couch next to him. My head in the crook of his neck. Like we always lie. We moved in here a couple of months ago. Penny insisted. I guess she was done with baz almost living with us. He never left the apartment. 

‘How was class?’  
‘Good, there is one bloody annoying boy in class, kind of reminds me of you’. I laugh, but somewhere I get jealous. I push it away. 

‘How was your day? You couldn’t sleep all day.’ ‘uhhhh.’ God, I'm so bad at lying.  
‘I did groceries.’ Kind of the truth I guess.  
‘And then?’  
Shitshitshitshitshit  
‘And then i went home.’  
Somebody needs to give me a lying workshop.  
Baz laughs.  
‘Just tell me mystery boy, what did you do? You didn’t buy a new blanket again did you’. His eyes land on the stack of blankets on the armchair I bought. ‘But they are so comfy!’  
‘Tell me snow’  
‘Don’t call me snow’  
‘Snow’  
On that moment, a tail slides against my legs. I immediately turn my head to see if baz sees the kitten. How did she come out of the bedroom? His eyes are still on the tv. With one hand, I pick up the cat and put her in my shirt. The cat doesn’t want to help me and meows.  
Baz turns his head. A sweeping tail comes out of my shirt.  
Baz frowns.  
‘Simon, what the bloody hell do you have there’.  
I can’t lie now, he’s got me.  
I let the kitten out and held her against my chest.  
‘I’m sorry baz, I found her in the bushes. Please baz, she is just a kitten, we can’t let her die!’  
Baz’ eyes flicker to the black kitten in my arms. He looks again at my face and for a moment he just keeps doing that. He looks at the kitten and at me. I pull the saddest face I can.  
‘What’s her name,’ he suddenly asks.  
‘I’m not sure yet,’  
‘Well, if she’s going to live here, she needs a name doesn’t she?’  
I can’t believe my luck.  
‘We can keep her?!’ I practically yell.  
‘We can’t put her back, now give her to me.’

I carefully give the cat to him. I don’t know what to expect, is he going to squeeze her to death? I’ve never seen a Baz with animals. But Baz is careful, he takes the little kitten in his hands and lays her on his lap. She begins purring.  
‘Aren’t you the cutest little thing?’ The cat snuggles baz’ chin. I can’t believe my eyes. Baz must have secretly spelled me. ‘Let’s call her Victoria.’ Baz says.  
‘Victoria, isn’t that a bit too noble for her?’  
‘You can call her Vicky.’  
Baz is now holding the kitten before his nose. A little smile tugs at his mouth. 

‘You know, i’ve always been a cat lover. But Daphne doesn’t like cats and my dad is against animals in homes.’  
‘Wait, you like cats?’  
‘Ofcourse, they are so well behaved. Very elegant’.  
I’m so surprised. Baz keeps surprising me.  
Suddenly Baz puts Vicky away and gives it one last pet.  
‘Let’s go’.  
‘To where?’  
‘To the pet shop, she needs food and toys, maybe a little bed.’  
My mouth falls open.  
‘Are you coming or not?’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, i would love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
